Coming-Out
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Faire son coming-out est toujours stressant, surtout quand on craint la réaction de la personne à qui on le fait. Mais certaines restent imprévisibles.


Disclamer: Girl Friends ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé: Faire son coming-out est toujours stressant, surtout quand on craint la réaction de la personne à qui on le fait. Mais certaines restent imprévisibles.

**Coming-Out**

Refermant son livre sur les nutriments, Mariko soupira. Toute la journée, elle s'était sentie stressée. Elle craignait le repas du soir. Et pour cause. Ce soir-là, elle allait enfin prendre sur elle et annoncer la vérité à ses parents :

Oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Et ce quelqu'un était une femme.

Et ce quelqu'un était Akko.

La japonaise avait promis à son amante de tout dire à ses parents pendant les vacances d'été. Akko l'avait annoncé à ses parents, les réunissant pour l'occasion. La future belle-mère de Mariko n'avait pas semblé surprise, déclarant qu'elle s'en était doutée. Quant au père d'Akko, il avait simplement déclaré qu'ayant été si absent dans la vie de sa fille, il n'avait pas le droit d'émettre un jugement sur sa manière de la vivre. La seule chose qu'il avait osé demandé à celle-ci, et encore timidement, était d'être heureuse. Bien sûr, après un tel événement, les deux jeunes femmes avaient parlé du futur coming-out de Mariko. Akko ne la forçait pas, mais Mariko sentait à quel point cela comptait pour elle et elle tenait aussi à ce que sa famille le sache. C'était cruel que de les tenir dans l'ignorance, surtout son père, qui répétait toujours que son plus grand rêve était de voir sa fille dans une belle robe de mariée et de la conduire à l'autel. Et c'était justement la réaction de son père que la jeune femme craignait. Il n'était pas méchant mais très traditionaliste. Pour lui, une femme se mariait avant d'avoir un enfant. L'histoire de la professeur de Mariko, qui s'était mariée avant que son ventre ne se voit trop, l'avait indigné. Une enseignante, un modèle pour les jeunes, qui se mariait parce qu'elle était enceinte, mais quelle honte !

- Cela reste un événement joyeux ! L'avait gentiment réprimandé son épouse

A cela cependant, il avait acquiescé. Oui, son père n'avait pas un mauvais fond, loin de là. Mais il aimait les us et coutumes des anciens. Le vibreur de son portable la tira de sa réflexion. Elle avait reçu un sms.

_Salut ma chérie,_

_Je sais que ce soir, ça va être difficile pour toi mais je crois en toi, tu vas réussir ! Et peu importe la réaction de ta famille, tant que nous nous aimons._

_Je suis fière de toi. Je t'aime._

_Des bisous_

_Akko_

A cela, Mariko sourit. Akko venait de lui redonner du courage. Elle se promit de lui répondre une fois l'événement passé.

- Mariko, viens manger ma chérie. L'appela sa mère

Elle descendit et s'attabla avec les siens. Une bonne odeur de sukiyaki embaumait la maison. Ils se souhaitèrent bon appétit.

- Mariko, es-tu malade ? Tu touches à peine à ton bol. S'inquiéta presque aussitôt sa mère

- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer à vous trois. Se lança-t-elle

L'attention de ses parents et de son jeune frère lui était acquise. Dieu que cela était difficile ! Mais il le fallait. Pour Akko. Mais pour elle avant tout. Car elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle était.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie. Commença-t-elle sobrement

- Est-ce qu'on le connaît ? Demanda sa mère

- Oui, vous l'avez rencontrée. Cela date du lycée. Répondit-elle

- Et que fait ton jules ? Interrogea son père

- En école d'esthétique. Elle veut devenir maquilleuse professionnelle. Précisa alors Mariko

- Elle ? S'étonna-t-il

Mariko leva les yeux vers son père, respira un peu avant de révéler la vérité.

- Oui, Papa. Elle. Je suis amoureuse d'une femme. Nous sommes en couple et nous nous aimons.

Un silence lourd s'abattit alors sur l'assemblée et la jeune étudiante aurait aimé se faire toute petite.

- Tu es... Murmura son père

- Lesbienne, Papa. Oui. Je suis lesbienne. Je suis amoureuse et aimée d'Akiko.

Soudain, son frère se mit à rire.

- Oh la nulle ! Tu étais si désespérée à l'idée de ne pas finir ta vie seule que tu es devenue une gouine ! Je te savais moche mais j'ignorais que tu repoussais à ce point les garçons !

Le père de Mariko se leva alors et à la surprise générale, il gifla son fils.

- Prends ton bol et file dans ta chambre, tu dîneras seul ! Mariko est ta sœur, tu lui dois des excuses et le respect !

Penaud, le garçon obéit.

- Papa, tu sais, j'ai essayé... J'ai essayé d'aimer un garçon... Mais...

- Mariko. Je suis traditionaliste, c'est vrai. Mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre son cœur. J'ai désormais un nouveau combat à mener.

La demoiselle et sa génitrice le regardèrent, étonnées.

- Hétéro ou homo, je veux que ma fille puisse se marier dans une belle robe blanche, menée à l'autel par son papa ému et fier.

Mariko éclata de rire et enlaça son père. De son côté, Monsieur Kumakura réfléchissait. Oui, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il imaginait la vie de sa fille. Mais elle restait son enfant et cela ne changeait rien à l'amour qui lui portait, et ce, malgré toutes les institutions en lesquelles il croyait.

**FIN**


End file.
